gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Krokonomicon
The Krokonomicon is a book written by the Order of the Sun. It was written using the powers of Sorcery and Necromancy. The only power as mighty to it is the power Jolly Roger harnesses to recall the dead. The only difference is this recalls people in the flesh, rather than undead. That does not mean it cannot recall undead, however. Copies have tried to have been made, but most result in gruesome effects such as the Twisted Stump Boss named Devil Root. Creation The creation of the Krokonomicon was sometime in the period of ancient Egypt. It was created to raise the dead, to hold the secrets none else knew. It was then handed down to the Order of the Sun. It was not hidden in the beginning, but shown off. Stolen Eventually, the book was stolen by the King of Egypt, Krokhotep. When he died it was buried within his tomb, and a curse so powerful was placed on it that it was unknown if it could ever be opened again. The Krokonomicon ''seemed lost forever until the ''Order of the Sun recruited Roman soldiers to break open the tomb. The curse, instead of opening on the order, opened on the soldiers, who's bones turned to ash and blood turned to flame. The guardians of the order entered at their own peril and retrieved the Krokonomicon. Now, it was protected. Its Newfound Owners On an expedition to Egypt, John Breasly and Samuel Redbeard uncovered an ancient temple, to which the Order of the Sun was using. The two were accepted to the order, and eventually became it's leaders, that also meant the responsibility of hiding the Krokonomicon. It was stored in the Royal Museum in Marylebone, England. Over the months of reading, John and Samuel added passages to the book, making complete the pieces lost to history's wrath. It is said that John and Samuel added pages to it about Voodoo magic, from Tia Dalma, and more about Necromancy, as Samuel's father is Jolly Roger. Samuel himself added a chapter containing information on Ancient Magicks, VERY powerful spells revolving around the elements of Smoke, Shadow, Blood and Ice. He also added a chapter about Lunar Magicks, magicks from the moon that aid in battle and in everyday tasks. He is currently writing a chapter in it about some of the most powerful magic out there: Chaos Magick. A Trip to the Caribbean One late night in the Royal Museum, John Breasly passed it's display case. Curiosity gathered the best of him, and he removed the glass and enchantments with a wave of his wand. He went to the highest tower study, and began reading random pages of the book. Suddenly, a man burst into the room, telling him that Captain Leon was dead. In a rush, the Krokonomicon fell into his bag, and went with him on the HMS Imperial to the Caribbean. It whereabouts after this are unknown. Its Current Location The current location of the Krokonomicon is unknown. It is known Samuel Redbeard was the last seen with it, leaving port in a rush. It is unknown if his intentions are evil or good, as he is the only one in recorded history to have actually used the book for some evil. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories